ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
VG247
| commercial = No | founded = | type = Gaming newsblog | registration = None | owner = videogaming247 Ltd. | author = Patrick Garratt | alexa = 4,826 ( ) | language = English (UK) Italian (Italy) Polish (Poland) Turkish (Turkey) }} VG247 (stylized as VG24/7) is a video game blog published in the United Kingdom, founded in February 2008 by industry veteran Patrick Garratt. CNET blog Crave ranked it as the third best gaming blog in the world.Top ten gaming blogs | Crave | CNET UK Crave.CNET.co.uk. Last accessed November 6, 2009. History Founded in collaboration in February 2008 between games journalist Patrick Garratt and Eurogamer Network, VG247 was set up to be a news-only blog, the first of its kind in the UK to have a specialist games blog found among the likes of American sites Kotaku and Joystiq. At launch, VG247 did not review video games and focused instead on news, interviews, and previews. Garratt was the only staff member at the time of launch, although grew in time with the addition of contributors Mike Bowden and Nathan Grayson. In early 2009, the site relaunched itself, rebranding from videogaming247.com to VG247; at the same time the site changed its primary url to www.vg247.com, and launched a new site design, with improved features, and staff. The site added additional staff over the next year.VG247 freelance spot available, possibly to you VG247.com. Last accessed June 8, 2009Johnny Cullen becomes latest addition to VG247 team VG247.com. Last accessed December 14, 2009.VG247 becomes first and only 24-hour UK-based videogames news site VG247.com. Last accessed January 4, 2011. VG247 began to create original video content in 2012VG247 pushes on original video with Sam Clay signing VG247.com. Last accessed March 21, 2012. and had some staff changes.Dave Cook joins VG247 as new UK editor VG247.com. Last accessed October 10, 2012. Matt Martin became the site's editor-in-chief and website founder Patrick Garratt moved into a full-time publisher role in 2014; in the same period the website launched its third design iteration. The site launched an Italian edition in March. In October 2015, VG247 pulled their preview of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and issued an apology after being contacted by Sony that they had played Uncharted 2: Among Thieves from the [[Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection|remastered Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection]]. Awards VG247 has been nominated twice for Best Website and Best Online Blog at the Games Media Awards in 2008 and 2009. And while it did not win either in 2008,UK's media darlings hailed | Games Industry | MCV MCV. Last accessed October 16, 2009 it did win Best Online Blog in 2009, with Garratt winning Best Specialist Online Writer in 2009, having only been nominated in 2008. Garratt was awarded three Games Media Legend awards in 2009. The site was nominated for the Best Online Blog award at the 2010 Games Media Awards,Games Media Awards finalists revealed | Games Industry | MCV MCV. Last accessed August 11, 2010 but lost to Rock, Paper, Shotgun. The site was nominated again for the Best Online Blog at the 2011 Games Media Awards.GMA 2011: The finalists | Games Industry news | MCV MCV. Last accessed August 11, 2011 References External links * Category:British blogs Category:Video game blogs Category:Internet properties established in 2008